Love Will Be the Death of Me
by BoundFromHonesty
Summary: He broke her heart once, but will he do it again? Only if he can save her from death. Escape is their only plan, but what if they're found? Will Annie and Cole be able to escape their troubles?
1. Nothing Lasts Forever

**Chapter 1**

**Nothing Lasts Forever**

His words echoed through my ears uncontrollably. The tears stung my eyes and blurred my vision. My heart banged against my chest and I found myself gasping for air. But the worst part was....not knowing the reason. The reason for all of this was unknown to me, but I was too pained to even think about that. All I thought about now, was how he could keep such a thing from me.

My drink containing sparkling cider slipped from my hand and fell to the ground. And just as the glass shattered, so did my heart. It was when someone shouted, "Catch her!" that I realized I was falling, but it was too late. My back touched the ground with a thud and my vision was going blurry. I started seeing tiny dots blocking out everything, and my head was becoming dizzy. The last thing I saw before blacking out was the face I dreaded to see now, the face of a betrayer.

I woke up to discover many familiar eyes staring at me, and when they noticed I was awake, they smiled. A face broke through the crowd, shoving people out of the person's way. It was my mother and her sweet, loving, tender face. Her deep, dark brown eyes stared down at me with worry as her thin lips formed a smile at the sight of me awake and well. She placed a few strands of her golden blonde hair behind her ears and laid a hand on the top of my sweaty forehead.

"Oh, thank god your alright. What happened?" she asked. That was the question I was hoping no one would ask, but of course someone would. I looked around, wondering if the face of my betrayer was staring at me, but no, that face was nowhere to be found. I cleared my throat.

"I just felt a tad faint." I told her. It wasn't exactly lying, but it wasn't telling the truth either. I moved up in a sitting position and laid my head back against the cozy cushions of the blood red couch. The crowd of people started moving off to different areas of the room and conversing with one another, leaving my mother and I alone on the couch. She patted my knee and smiled warmly. I smiled back halfheartedly. I knew he was still in the same building as I, no one ever leaves Vincent E. Lorington's parties early and gets away with it.

Vincent E. Lorington is a man of wealth, but also a man of greed. The party we were attending tonight was a celebration for my mother becoming the president of Lorington Inc. Of course the party was held at Mr. Lorington's mansion and plenty of people were coming, that was just how it was. People were usually too engrossed in their conversation or the beautiful house that they dared not to leave. Mother stood up and went to talk to a crowd of people sitting on a dark, leather couch eating hors d'oeuvres.

I got up off the couch, and started wondering around. Part of me wanted to see his face, but part of me didn't. I just wanted to know where he was. I still loved him, even after what he said, it was just something I couldn't quite get over. I walked down the grand staircase and saw a large table with many sparkling glasses on it. I knew some were filled with sparkling cider and some with champagne, but I wasn't sure which. I needed something to calm me down, so I grabbed one, not bothering to ask if it was legally drinkable.

I took a small sip, and then realized that it wasn't like the drink I knew, but the drink that someone my age should not be caught with. Champagne. I grimaced as the warm feeling ran down my throat. It might not have been what I was expecting, but the shaking in my hands slowly hindered. I took slow steps down the hall, gazing at the renaissance paintings that hung on the walls. There was a door at the end of the hallway that was slightly open. It looked suspicious enough, so I decided to check it out.

I took my time walking down, occasionally sipping the champagne in my glass. When I got to the door, my head felt a bit woozy from the alcoholic drink. I placed my hand on the knob and opened the door cautiously and quietly. I instantly regretted my curiosity because there, in front of me, was him and another girl, lips locked. I gasped and almost dropped my drink.

He pulled away from her and looked to see who had interrupted them. His eyes froze on me and then on the drink in my hand. The girl beside him narrowed her eyes on me and then looked back at him. He whispered something in her ear and soon after she left, closing the door behind her. We were left in the darkness, me and him, him and me. Our only light was the moonlight shining through from the windows. I set my drink down on a small table close by and took a step forward.

"I know apologies won't fix anything, especially after what I told you, but can't we at least forget this?" he asked. It practically killed me the way this was going. He was using his smooth, velvety voice. The way the moonlight shone on his dark brown hair made it somehow look softer. His eyes glowed their amazing silver color.

"How could you do that? Why did you even want to know me in the first place?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Did you really even love me?" My voice was filling with anger. He just looked down at the ground, not saying anything.

"Dammit Cole answer me! You can't do this to me." I told him. I felt tears of sorrow and anger lingering near my eyelids.

"I don't know if I can answer that at all. My heart says differently than my head." he stated.

"What does your head say?" He paused for a second.

"That this isn't right, that I should do what I'm told."

"And your heart?" He paused again.

"That I love you more than the own air I breathe." There was a silence after he said that, the kind where everyone is thinking about what has just been said. Why couldn't it be that simple? Just to love me rather than the other way around.

"I love you too." I whispered.

"It can't be like this. You know that if I could, this wouldn't get in the way but, I'm sorry." he told me with a pained expression on his face.

"Well like you said before, apologies won't fix anything." I said bitterly. He stepped closer and closer to me, one foot in front of the other, until he was only a few inches away. He moved my light blonde hair behind my ears and gazed into my hazel eyes. I could see his eyes watering up, which rarely happened to him. I moved my hands up to his face while he caressed my shoulder. He kissed me on the forehead and then gave me a half-smile.

"Why did you get into this mess?" I asked.

"I never meant to."

"Will you ever actually follow through with this? With, me?" I asked. He looked at me uncomfortably and then avoided my eyes.

"I don't want to. I'd rather take my own life."

"Please don't do both." I pleaded.

"I'll try my best." he said, his face inching closer to mine. His lips met mine gently and slowly.

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that champagne?"

"Yeah."

"How much have you had?"

"Not much."

"Oh." he mumbled. He went back to kissing me. I wasn't sure if he would be okay with the bitter taste of alcohol in my mouth, but it didn't seem like he minded. Maybe it was just me, or the champagne, but the craziest thing came out of my mouth.

"I want to escape with you. Let's go somewhere, away from here." I felt him tense up. He froze in place.

"No, I can't."

"Please? I could be safer. It could just be the two of us, none of your bosses, none of...anything." I whispered. I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"And how do you suppose we do this?" he asked.

"I don't know, we'll find a way, after all, if you're leaving so can I."

"But that was for your own good. I can't very well keep from-" he stopped, not being able to say the words that filled me with fear and dread, "killing you if you're beside me every step of the way." I felt shivers run up my spine; he held me tighter. I pushed away from him a little.

"If you really love me, you'd take me with you." I protested. I made a little pouting face for effect. He held my chin and pulled me closer. He sighed, his breathe smelling of a weird mixture of sparkling cider and mint.

"When are we leaving?" he said, even though we knew perfectly well when. I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. He held me tight and let his fingers draw shapes on the black satin material on my back. I let my arms wrap around his neck and my feet edge up on their tip-toes so I could be a bit taller. The moment was so romantic that I hoped the feeling wouldn't end, but of course, nothing lasts forever.


	2. The Maze

**Chapter 2**

**The Maze**

"If we're going, we have to go soon. We'll escape out the back where the garden is and through the maze so if anyone sees, they'll just think we're in the maze. Then, we'll go back to your house to get your things. I already have my stuff packed and waiting for me with a friend of mine I have to meet at the cafe in less than three hours." he told me. I sighed and looked into his eyes. The silver color looked back at me with its shining beauty. I leaned in for another kiss, but he stopped me.

"We have to go now, we'll have time for that later." he said while smiling. I frowned. Later. A word of uncertainty where we don't really know if something we say that will happen later will actually happen. It could be forgotten or very well remembered. Usually, by using the word 'later', someone means that it will happen soon. But I doubted we'd have time for this later, considering we'd be trying to escape.

He took my hand in his and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Before I knew it we were on our way to the back door that led out to the garden. We sneaked down many halls and through many rooms until finally we were standing in front of a glass door with black metal framing dividing it in four squares and looking like leaves attached to it. He pulled down on the handle and opened the door. The most beautiful scenery in the world was laid out before our eyes. I gasped in amazement.

Moonlight illuminated every inch of the wondrous sight. To our left and right were bushes with a few flowers sticking out of them in different areas. There were purple ones, white ones, pink ones, and more! A huge fountain stood right in the middle of the big, circular area. There were flowers circling it and waterproof lights lit up the little stone baby with wings that was shooting water out of its mouth.

I looked down on the ground. It looked like a stone pathway with veins and a few missing stones! Where the stones were missing was glass, and underneath that glass was water and a few waterproof lights. The lights also lit up the veins. It was gorgeous! Where the stone path wasn't, dark red brick was. It seemed to sparkle under the moonlight. There was a light, wooden bench in one corner with flower petals on the seat and ivy wrapped around it in places. Butterflies were floating around in the air and on the flowers.

"You know, many people say this is one of the most beautiful things they've ever seen." Cole said.

"Really? Would do you think?" I asked.

"I disagree."

"Why?" I asked, finding it hard to believe that someone could ever think that.

"Because you're the most beautiful thing I've seen." My heart melted at his words. I felt myself blushing more than ever.

"You know, the water under this pathway and in the fountain isn't just for looks." he told me.

"Really? What's it for?"

"It supplies the energy for the electricity here. Of course Vincent didn't want to ruin this place with the thought of people burning fossil fuels to supply it with electricity." he said. He called Vincent, because was just another boss of his, and his Uncle too. We moved on further, and as we moved on deeper into the garden, it became more and more beautiful. There were gorgeous statues in different places, sparkling under the soft moonlight that shone on them. There were many gentle breezes flying through, making it all the more magical.

When we found the maze, shadows fell on us from the tall bushes. There was a silver plaque to the side. It read:

_Maze_

_Beware to not get lost among the ten foot bushes. This maze includes the 'Garden of Sweet Delight', the 'Flowery Path', the 'Serene Swing' and other amazing features! Be careful as to not lean on the bushes as they may not support your body weight. The maze ends on the other side where you may enter back to the house through a door around the side, just follow the stone pathway. and Lorington Inc. is not responsible for any injuries that may occur to you during your time in the maze._

I wished we had time to visit the 'features', but we had to be quick and leave. I wished that I could just spend time with him, that's all I wanted. It wasn't my fault I knew more than I should. Who knew that the information held in my head would be the death of me?

"Let's go, we don't have much time to waste." he said. I followed him through the entrance. It was dimly lit by the moonlight and lights wrapped through the bushes. We got to a circular entrance with a marble table in the middle. There was something engraved in it.

_Our love is infinite_

_The sweetest thing ever_

_To hold your hand_

_And never say never_

_The kiss you give_

_And place on my lips_

_Is the greatest gift_

_You could ever give_

_With you beside me_

_In this wondrous maze_

_My heart beats faster_

_Thoughts never change_

_I cannot love you_

_Until I die_

_Because I will be loving _

_You forever, no lies_

I felt my hand being held tighter by him as he read this too. There were roses and rose petals sprawled across the table. It was eating me up inside. I couldn't even spend a nice simple moment with him, without being reminded that I was supposed to die. He pulled me towards another part of the maze. He spun me around in front of him and held me by the waist while still walking. He lifted me up so my feet would rest on his and we'd be walking together. His lips kissed the hollow of my neck then rested on top of my head.

It was these simple things that I loved the most.

"Cole, who's your boss?" I asked.

"Which one?" he laughed.

"The one that wants me dead." I could feel him frowning.

"I can't say who. He keeps to himself, mostly to protect his identity."

"How can you work for a cowardly man?" I asked.

"It's in my family to work for him. My parents' and their parents' have worked for this person for the longest time."

"That doesn't mean you have to!"

"I don't want to, but my parents' would be ashamed of me if I didn't."

"Why would they work for such a person?"

"They don't know about his cruel ways. They see him as a leader, someone to stand up for and follow, someone to believe in." Even though he worked for this cruel man, I couldn't tell him what I heard. I couldn't tell anyone. This was the information that would be the death of me. Another beautiful sight was in front of me, breaking me out of my thoughts. There was a plaque next to us that read, "Garden of Sweet Delight". Maybe we'd get to see all of the things mentioned on the first plague, even ones not mentioned. Flower petals were floating from above and a stone bench was in the middle with ivy wrapped around its legs and a few flowers placed on the seat.

"I guess we can waste a minute or two." he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him, my face lit up with joy. He let go of my waist and I grabbed his hand. He sat down on the bench and I sat on his lap. I curled up into a little ball in his chest while he held me tight in his arms. For the first time I actually felt my age instead of like the mature adult my parents have always raised me to be. I looked up at him and smiled while he looked down upon me with the sweetest look.

His lips hovered above mine and my eyes gently closed. I could feel his hot breath against my neck. A cool breeze flew by sending shivers up my spine.

"I will always love you." he whispered softly. He kissed my lips once and then twice, and on the third time they stayed pressed against mine until I kissed back. The moment felt so dramatic, yet romantic at the same time. I slowly uncurled out of my little ball and leaned his back against the bench. His arms were now wrapped around my waist. My legs rested on the bench while his dangled off of it.

My hands were tangled in his hair. It was the sweetest of moments, one of the most wonderful we've had in the longest time. When I was just about out of breath, I rested my head on his chest.

"That was nice." I said. I felt him nod in agreement.

"We should g-"

"No!" I interrupted. "Please, just a little longer."

"Alright, but not too much longer." We only kissed a few times, but other than that, he held me in his arms and we barely talked.

Around an hour later we finally made it to the end of the maze. He led me around to the front of the house where a black truck was parked. He helped me into the passenger side and then he got into the driver's side. The car smelled of fresh pine, which apparently was the scent of the air freshener that hung on the rear view mirror. The seats felt cold against my bare shoulders yet smooth.

He started up the engine, its purring calming down my nerves but starting up the butterflies in my stomach, or maybe that was the champagne. Every inch we drove filled me with excitement yet relief. I was finally leaving this place. Leaving my mother, my father, and all the fancy parties and expensive taste behind. I knew I was going to miss it sooner or later, but right now, all that was on my mind was escape.

But could I escape my own fate? Eventually we all die, but I hoped it wouldn't happen to me sometime soon. He held my hand as he drove, squeezing it when he sped up or stopped at a traffic light. The cafe he was talking about was forty-five minutes away, though for some reason, it felt too far away.


End file.
